plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet of the Grapes
225px |cost = 3 |class = Smarty |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |tribe = Berry Environment |ability = When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. |flavor text = How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries.}} Planet of the Grapes is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability draws a card every time a plant in it hurts the zombie hero. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "Planet of the Apes," a science fiction movie franchise about a world in which humans and intelligent apes clash for control; and "grapes," referring to the grapes seen in the environment. The grapes seen in it are those from Sour Grapes (before update 1.6.27) and Grapes of Wrath (after update 1.6.27). The destroyed "Statue of Liberty" berry seen in the card is a reference to the movie's famous twist, where the sight of a destroyed Statue of Liberty makes the protagonist realize they have been on Earth all along. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Berry Environment *'Ability:' When a Plant here hurts the Zombie Hero, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description How this planet came to be? It's another of life's grape mysteries. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.30.4 * |3 }} Strategies With This environment is a simple way for Smarty heroes to draw more cards as the only other cards in the Smarty class that can draw cards are Magic Beanstalk and Grave Mistake. As this is an environment, having two plants on this using the Team-Up trait can double the effect of its ability, drawing two cards on one combined strike. However, this ability only activates if plants here hurt the zombie hero, so your opponent can simply play a zombie to shut its ability down. Fortunately, there are plants that can get past this, including those whose abilities hit your opponent directly such as Admiral Navy Bean and Sportacus, those with the Strikethrough trait, and those who attack on multiple (empty) lanes including , Shooting Starfruit, Tricorn, and . Each hero has their way of using this environment well: *Nightcap can play Astro-Shroom on this environment and draw a card every time a plant is played. This allows him to swarm cheap plants and do unblockable damage while easily maintaining the number of cards on his hand. Additionally, since Planet of the Grapes is a , he can also play it to activate Strawberrian’s ability, and can Conjure it from High-Voltage Currant as an alternative of drawing it from his deck. * can use Strikethrough plants to ensure a card every time they attack without having their attack blocked. Another strategy is to play Heartichoke on it to, given that Heartichoke’s ability doesn’t get blocked, also draw an additional card every time she heals herself or one of her plants. Moreover, if Aloesaurus is also on the field, Heartichoke, Planet of the Grapes, and it can activate each other's ability, resulting in a cycle of healing, damaging, and drawing which loops until Rose is fully healed, filled her hand with 10, or her opponent blocks Heartichoke's strike. * and Beta-Carrotina can use Mirror-Nut to draw cards should your opponent damage any of their nut plants. They can also use plants with Bullseye so that unblockable damage to their opponent will guarantee card draw. *Green Shadow has access to bonus attacks such as Re-Peat Moss, the Double Strike trait, , and Espresso Fiesta, which helps against zombies that clog up this environment. Particularly, Bananasaurus Rex synergizes with this environment well becasue if any of her two attacks hit her opponent, she will grow stronger due to the card drawn. Aside from bonus attacks, Green Shadow also has access to the most beans, allowing her to activate Admiral Navy Bean's ability more easily if it is played on Planet of the Grapes. However, heroes may have Squirrel Herders to destroy this environment. Grave Mistake can counter her easily, so it may be good to pack a few in your deck. Against Even though this environment doesn't seem like a threat, you still have to be careful with plants that can do direct damage like Admiral Navy Bean as it can allow your opponent to draw more cards easily. If you can, try to destroy plants in that environment to prevent them from drawing more cards. If there are plants that have no synergy in that environment, you can block them with any zombie as this environment only works if a plant hurts you. If these situations do not work, resort to replacing it with one of your environments. Alternatively, you can play Planetary Gladiator to redirect all damage dealt by you to him, negating the card draw as a result. If you are playing as a Beastly hero, you can play Squirrel Herder to destroy this environment. Gallery PlanetoftheGrapesNewStat.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' statistics PlanetoftheGrapesNewCard.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' card PlanetoftheGrapesNewCardLocked.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' grayed out card 8tf8tion.jpg|The aftermath of Planet of the Grapes' ability TheGrapesDoesNotWanttoGoFlatiated.PNG|Planet of the Grapes being overridden by another environment Planet of the Grapes HD.png|HD Planet of the Grapes Planet of the Grapes Environment.png|HD Planet of the Grapes environment visualglitch.jpg|Planet of the Grapes on the field (note the spears) 3PlanetGrapes.png|3 Planet of the Grapes environments on the field (note that the environment on the left is gigantic, while the other environment on the middle is tinted gray) Tactical Position.png|Planet of the Grapes' textures Gotta-out-here.jpg|Planet of the Grapes destroyed by Squirrel Herder Old PlanetoftheGrapesStat.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' statistics planetofthegrapescard.jpg|Planet of the Grapes' card PlanetoftheGrapesGrayedoutCard.png|Planet of the Grapes' grayed out card Trivia *Its card description makes a pun, with the word "great" replaced by the word "grape." **The same pun is also used in Grape Power and Grape Responsibility's names. *The card's icon and environment lane show grapes from Grapes of Wrath and Sour Grapes being the inhabitants of the huts. **However, neither of these two cards are from the Smarty class, but rather in the class. **The Sour Grapes also uses its beta face. **Some of the Sour Grapes in the lane appear to be smiling. ***The other grapes smile with them when the environment's ability is activated. *When this environment is replaced or removed, the player can see the grapes scattering from the lane. *Sometimes, the spear images will stay still even if this environment's ability activation has finished. This might be a glitch. Category:Berry cards